fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aych Knight
Aych Knight was a Knight formed by several Stock Mecha Knights on Meta Knight's Halberd. He served as the Mecha Knights' final line of defense as Meta Knight takes his Halberd back from the machine. HIt appears in Kirby Treasure Pack as the boss of Meta Onslaught. Interestingly, the round body is the main machine, whereas the limbs are one of several body types the machine can access. Physical Description Without limbs, Aych Knight appears as a spherical machine with a single glowing "eye" in it, which appears blue, and also appears to have an orange H in it. Aych Knight's spherical body shines like platinum, giving it a noticeable, white gleam. The sphere also has hidden connectors with which it can connect to limbs in order to utilize. The limbs tend to vary from set to set. *Sword - This set most resembles the Stock Mecha Knights, boasting a platinum crown of horn-like protrusions on top, a galaxia-shaped sword made of plasma, and the telltale missile racks present on a Stock Mecha Knight. It also boasts the classic Kirby-like limbs to move around and to wield the sword, boasting joints with which to move around. *Jet - This set boasts Kirby-like limbs that're able to move around via ball joints in the appropriate places. It also boasts a set of jet-like wings over its back. The limbs also store a set of rockets, while the wings also have rockets hanging from them. *Spider - This set holds a set of thin, spider-leg limbs extending from the sides of the machine. This limbs are as black as coal, and thin as pins. They're also not rigid, and instead move around like elastic limbs. Personality As a machine, Aych Knight wasn't programmed to feel a lot. Rather, it was programmed to recognize patterns and styles. It stores these patterns and styles so that, were it to bear one of the weapon sets it can wield, it'd be able to utilize those strengths. It was also programmed to follow the Stock Mecha Knights. As such, it was programmed to see Meta Knight and his affiliates as enemies. Abilities Aych Knight was programmed to store many different fighting styles. It stores these because it is able to swap between multiple different fighting styles by switching from a weapon set to weapon set. Additionally, its "eye" is able to fire off electrical blasts, either in short, shockwave blasts, or in long beams. It's also seen combining its eye beam with its various weapon sets. *Sword - With the sword set, Aych utilizes the powers of the sword. It's seen capable of using Meta Knight's fighting style, right down to producing sword beams. It's also seen to be a fair bit faster than Meta Knight, and able to pull of longer combos. *Jet - With the jet set, Aych utilizes rocket propulsion to zip around the arena. It's seen ramming into foes, either horizontally or vertically. It's also seen hovering above surfaces to unleash a torrent of flame onto the surface below, covering it in fire. Additionally, it sometimes cuts its charge short in order to clap its hands, producing a shortwave explosion. *Spider - With the spider set, Aych utilizes elastic, spider-like legs to move around, capable of scaling the floor, walls, and ceiling. It's often seen hanging from hard to hit places to fire beams down from its eye. It's also seen thrusting its legs towards foes, as well as getting close to thrash its legs in front of it to smack foes with dangerous lashes. Appearances Kirby Treasure Pack Aych Knight first appears in Kirby Treasure Pack, where the Stock Mecha Knights have taken over the Halberd. They've taken some parts and brought them together in order to form a core capable of storing many fighting styles. By the time it's complete, Meta Knight arrives, and is forced into battle with the machine. Though, shortly after, it's beaten, destroyed. However, Aych's memory was recovered by Haltmann Works Company, meaning it can be rebuilt. Category:Ursa Division Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Machines